


Devotion,despair and desire

by lindasusany



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-starwar, Chinese Language avilable, Chinglish, I wrote this instead of study, M/M, Master Robespierre, PWP, Padawan Saint-Just, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, but not totally, full of grammar mistakes, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindasusany/pseuds/lindasusany
Summary: “Virgin?Incorruptible?Thrifty?Enrudit?Don't these sound familiar?Robespierre can make a perfect Jedi,can't he?”——my deskmateSo here we go





	Devotion,despair and desire

“Can't you understand,master?I LOVE YOU.”Antonie cold tears drops on Maxime's pale face,dispperaing soon.“I'm so despairing in love with you，that I want more than just being your padawan.”Maxime's hands surrounding his shoulder tighten up slightly,making the younger man move faster inside the older man's body.However,Master Robespierre still keeps silence,jaw clenching.  
“This mad love is breathtaking and drive me crazy.It is the reason why I suffer so much when you are beside me.I just can't live without you in my sight.”Saint-Just prints his finger into his lover's skin,observing every scars though he has known them too well.“Some time I do hate you.I hate you dressing scrupulously all the time.I hate your splendid speech.It tortures me.And of course,you,you——”Young padawan stops.Apparent pain appears on his angel face.“You reject everyone,every thing.”  
“Now look.You(Vous) belong with me now.”It seems that he finally remembers the manner,“My master!My god!My force!”  
Noticing the incoruptible Jedi twitching his mouth,Antonie kisses those fine lips violently.“No.You can't deny it this time!You look but not see me,but you are all I can see!”He kisses Maxime's collarbone then,like what he did in those wildest dreams.“The day those betrayers left,”he doesn't even want to mention the names,such as Desmoulin or Danton,“You thought you hide well.You thought no one would saw you cry.No one except me.You didn't notice,but I know ecerything about you.I envy oranges and fruit tarts which can touch your lips instead of me!”  
“Saint-just,”It takes a long time before Master Robespierre make a sound，“You know I have sweared to devote myself to the Republic.”  
“Yeah I know,of course I know,by the name of force,of Republic.”The Death Angle smiles with tears in his eyes.He didn't cry when he was supposed to died.  
“And you know it won't stop me from devoting myself to you.”  
He turns his head to shade his tears,missing the love in his beloved master's deep green eyes.

“你还不能理解吗，master，我爱你，”安东尼微凉的眼泪滴在马克西米连苍白的脸上，那么快就坠落了，“我是多么绝望地爱你，作为和你最亲密的学徒都不能再满足我。”搭在年轻人肩上的手微微收紧了，得寸进尺的青年加快了抽动的频率，可年长者紧抿的嘴唇还瘦没有泄出一丝声响。  
“这份爱令我窒息，令我理智全无，令我在注视着你的时候痛苦，在不得不远离你时倍感煎熬。”圣茹斯特的手指划过马克西米连的皮肤，那上面的每一道伤痕他都一清二楚，“有时候我可真憎恶你，你一丝不苟的着装，你光彩夺目的演讲，它折磨着我，当然还有，你——”年轻的学徒停了一下，那被誉为天使般美貌的脸庞上露出痛苦，“你那拒绝所有、拒绝一切的贞洁!”  
“而看哪，您现在属于我，”他似乎终于记起了师徒间应有的礼貌，“我的导师，我的上帝!”  
紧闭的唇似乎有要松动的迹象，年轻的学徒急急地吻上去，“不，不要在这个时候否定我!您看不见我，而我眼里只有您一个人啊!”他亲吻master的锁骨，正如每个不可告人的梦里做的那样，“那群懦夫离开圣殿的那一天，”他不愿提起德穆兰或丹东的名字，“您以为没有人看到您的眼泪，但我了解你的一切。您不知道。无论是在吃水果塔或是橙子的时候，你都看不到我的眼睛，不知道我对那些食物的嫉妒。他们能触碰您的双唇!”  
“圣茹斯特，”绝地大会的主席开口了，“你知道我已经发誓将我自己奉献给共和国。”  
“我知道啊，master”天使笑了，“但这并不妨碍我把自己奉献给你啊。”


End file.
